


Rehash

by saphirehope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Resets, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Undertale Genocide Route, but he understands the concept, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphirehope/pseuds/saphirehope
Summary: How many times should you try before giving up? Is 117 too little? I feel like I was too weak. I gave up too easily. Had I really been filled with this so-called determination everyone talked about, I would have tried harder. But instead I chickened out. I took the cowards path. I reset.I am so disappointed in whoever I am.I hate that stupid skeleton.I guess we’ll just have to find another way to kill him.





	1. Try 117

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I was working on this a long time ago and I really enjoyed writing it, so I decided to start posting it and see how it goes. I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning, I do mention blood and gore, but it's nothing tooooo detailed. Just a warning if you missed the tag.
> 
> Some stylistic notes to make your reading experience more pleasurable.  
> For thoughts->Bold is Chara. Italics is Frisk. Both is both.  
> When there is a thought from each kid with little –dashes- in front of them, that means they are thought simultaneously.

We approached a skeleton in a long dawn-dappled hallway.

“let’s just get to the point.”

The skeleton began to mutter something about birds and days. We tried not to listen, but our lips instinctively mouthed the words in time with him. We paused as the phrase was cut short and his hand raised in a flash, flinging us to the ground. It felt as if gravity was no longer a pulling force, but a crushing one. Two invisible hands forced us down, trying to make us one with the shiny tiles. We struggled to stand up, and, with all our strength mustered into one action, managed a feeble jump in the air right as bones shot up to impale us. We drifted over the bones, only getting nicked in the ankle.

The small bleeding gash was the least of our worries as bones began to come at us from above and below. Luckily, the invisible force no longer held us down as we deftly ducked between the spikes and received a hard blow in the side the second we weren’t perfect.

But he still wasn’t done. We clutched our bleeding side as we jumped from one side of the hall to another, successfully dodging all the blasters he threw at us in a familiar pattern. When he was all finished, we stood panting and clutching our gushing wounds as the other gave a forced smile.

“here we go.”  

We eyed the skeleton. His bones glinted in the yellow light that poured into the beautiful, blood-stained room. Whether the blood was there now, or in another time, the original awe we had felt in the golden-lit passageway had slowly been replaced by disgust from the sheer amount of gore spilled there.

We shared no thoughts as we began the familiar pattern of fight and flight. We instead focused on our dodging skills which, even after all this time, were lacking in many respects. We were hit more than we would have liked and were already down to two peculiarly shaped steaks, and some dry noodles (which were always a pain to choke down) when the skeleton suddenly seized his attacks.

“ugh…” He muttered. There was a noticeable layer of sweat from overexertion beading up on his bones. We smirked. It always made part of us happy to see him so worn out from so little.

“you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?” The skeleton smiled and we raised our knife in response. One of our fingers traced the shining blade, leaving little fingerprints on its clean surface. The skeleton paused nervously and then started up again, “listen, i know you didn’t answer me before, but…”. He gulped. “somewhere in there. I can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person inside of you, the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been…” His hope-filled eyes bore deep holes into our burning soul. “a friend?”

A part of us felt a stab of guilt. Another part was certain it was just the poison damage finally settling in.

“just lay down your weapon. and, well, my job will be a lot easier.” The skeleton finished, though we hardly heard the rest of the spiel. We didn’t have to; it was nothing new.

We quickly hunkered down, ignoring him as we began to tear at a piece of steak to regain our energy. It was quite a comical scene; we tugged at the meat with our teeth while the skeleton stood there expectantly.

_ Sans looks so funny standing over there. Hey, do you think he’d want a steak too? We got another one.  _ The thought laughed.

**What? Are you stupid? No, let’s just hurry up and get back to business.** The bites grew in aggression.

_ We could have a picnic. It’d be fun. We’re not going to win this time anyways. _

**Not with that attitude we won’t. That skeleton is only going to go down if you believe in yourself. You have to stay determined, Frisk!**

There was a sigh.  _ Hey Chara? How many more tries until we give up? _

**You’re joking, right? Never. Giving up is, like, the opposite moral of staying determined.**

_ I’m just saying. _

_ 117. _

**What?**

_ 117. _

_ That’s how many times he’s killed us. _

**Exactly, so why would we give up after all this effort?**

_ Because our best efforts are useless. _

**Shut up and let’s fight.**

We swallowed the last bit of our meal and turned back to the skeleton. Part of us went to fight, clutching our knife tightly and lifting it up slowly.

_ Hey, it’s my turn to drive! _

The hand stopped suddenly.

**Does it really matter?**

The knife began to raise up again.

_ You have to share, Chara. _

The hand began to lower back to our side.

**Fine. Just hurry up. We both know I have a lot better chance of actually hitting him than you do.**

The hand fell limp as the Frisk part took control. The knife fell from our hands and clattered on the ground, echoing through the silent hall.

**What’d you do that for? You can’t punch a skeleton.**

The hand began to slowly raise, but this time it was empty.

**Wait, don’t you dare. I swear, if you spare that self-absorbed douchebag, I will never let you drive ever again.**

The arm raised more and our hand turned out, splaying our fingers out in a welcoming gesture.

**Do you hear me, Frisk? Never ever in a mill-**

_ “Friends?” _

The word hung in the air. Both the room and our mind was silent.

“you’re sparing me?” Something twinkled in Sans' eyes. His head tilted and he leaned slightly forward. His eye sockets narrowed. It was obvious he was trying to figure out the plan neither of us had. When he was satisfied with his findings, he rocked back onto his heels. “finally”

_ “I know, right?”  _ We choked out. _ ”117. I think it’s about time we gave up.” _

We stared at him, wondering exactly what we were saying.

“117, eh? you sure are persistent. i stopped keeping track a long time ago.” Sans grinned and let out the breath we didn’t realize he was holding. “well. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be…to make that choice. to go back on everything you’ve worked up to. i want you to know… i won’t let it go to waste.” Sans nodded and stretched out his arms as we began to approach him. “c’mere pal” He winked. It was nice. It was friendly. It was-

**Watch out!**

-a lie.

We screamed as bones surrounded us. We couldn’t escape as his spears came up from beneath us. They lifted us off the ground and into the air as they impaled our chest, our limbs, and our head. We could feel our blood seeping into our hair and clothes. The blood dribbled down our bone bed.

Sans heaved a heavy laugh as he began to howl, “get du-“

We plummeted into darkness.

**See? I told you! You should really just let me control.**

Something stirred.

**Hey, what are you doing?**

A silent soul shuffled by.

**Stay determined, Frisk. We can’t give up ju- Hey, get away from there!**

We woke up in a bed of flowers.


	2. Try 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha. Oops. I kinda forget about this, but I return, ready and DeterminedTM! Let's get this started!

“H U M A- “

     We turned around before he had the chance to finish his overdone shtick. We knew he remembered all the different timelines, yet he always said the same line. His entire existence was a collection of overdone tactics. The lines, the puns, the battles. Everything had been repeated too often for even part of us to care for him anymore. And even though we felt this annoyance deep within us, part of us hesitated. We had initially planned to swing at him without a care in the underground, but there was something about his dark eye sockets, his surprised step back, and his maintained goofy grin that stopped that part of us from tackling him right off the bat.

     _I suppose he never changed because I never did. At least, not until now._

     It wasn’t that we were feeling sorry for the skeleton, there was just a tiny bit of ourselves that wanted to see what he had to offer. A tiny bit of our soul tugged us back.

     We looked at him and he looked at us. Silence stretched. He looked at us with expectancy and we let two words slip from our mouth.

      “Fight me.”

     There was no amusement in our voice. It was not said in a joking manner, as those words usually are. There was no emotion. We wanted to make it as clear as the undergrounds fake day cycle.

     The skeleton before us took a few seconds to respond. His grin held, but for the first time ever, in all the timelines we could remember experiencing, we watched him search for the words that weren’t coming out. His socket were still empty.

**Probably still trying to get a rise out of me.**

     “hey kid.” His words were slow. He said each one as carefully as he had said the word “human” to us countless times- long, drawn out, and completely unnecessary

    The sudden voice made us jump. Since his mouth didn’t move significantly when he talked, we were caught off guard. We weren’t really used to that anymore. We had stopped looking him in the eye about a hundred deaths ago. Sans chuckled at our reaction, a noise that made our skin crawl.

_I’m a cold blooded murder, a genocider, yet a laugh is still makes me jump._

    Sans finally restored his pupils to meet our glare. “you shouldn’t make jokes so seriously. one day, someone might take that as a real challenge.”

     -- _Why is he acting so casual?_

_\--_ **What are you doing, you stupid skeleton?**

Our hands clenched into fists. Those hands that were freshly coated with the dust of Toriel. No blood had been shed, the fight was swift, but the dust was inescapable.

     “Fight me,” we tried again, firmer this time. The snow fell softly around us, but it was not accompanied by wind to carry our words away. Instead they hung between us like suspended snowflakes- cold and laced with intricacies.

     Sans huffed a forced chuckle.

     We had always questioned the source of light in the underground, but for some reason, the origins of the snow never appeared to us as odd. It wasn’t until that moment, when part of us was searching for something to occupy our mind, something to tear our eyes away from the skeleton laughing at our very serious attempts to challenge him, it wasn’t until that moment that we called the snowflakes into question.

     Hotland made sense. Science class had always taught us that under the earth’s crust was a molten core. Waterfall was defendable, also. Cave rivers were no new concept. But where did the snow come from?

      We put our hand out to catch some snowflakes. They floated into the outstretched palm, each one a delicately handcrafted star of mystery that soon melted away. Leaving nothing but little red dots where the ice had irritated our bare skin.

     “you really don’t look like you want to fight.” Sans’ voice jarred us out of our trivial thoughts, but we stood firm this time.

     We looked up at the sky grimly and he followed our gaze. Cold stabbed as a snowflake fell in our eye. Sans didn’t seem to be bothered when a similar accident happened to him.

     “Where does the snow come from?” The curious words left us as our left hand rubbed at the stinging eye. Our right hand clutched the plastic knife behind our back. We don’t know why we were hiding it; it’s not like he would be surprised we had it.

   “it’s magic, obviously.”

The answer came a lot quicker than we had expected. Our time-buying tactic bought no time. Our voice caught in our throat.

**This is getting old. Get on with it already. No point in getting chummy with him.**

    “i’m sans, by the way.” He held his hand out, still going for the cheap joke. “sans the skeleton.”

     We shuffled a few steps backwards and eyed him wearily. Chara was right. Getting chummy wasn’t an option. We needed to remember our conscience, or lack thereof.

     “I know.” We reasserted. “Now fight me, or…” We grinned, letting our dull human teeth glint in the dull daylight, “or, you’re going to have a bad time.”

     It was our turn to say those words. Our turn to win.

     San’s pupils widened and he looked at us in a way he had never before. It was a mix of shock and then sudden realization.

     **What’s with that stupid face? We should just punch him already. He disgusts me.**

_Why is he looking like that? He should have seen this coming. It’s almost like he doesn’t remember me, but that’s impossible. He remembers timelines. He has to. Though I suppose I never aske-_

“Oh, now I see what’s going on here?” Sans shrugged and looked down.

     We stopped thinking and stared at him. Our eyes were wide and our mouth hanging open. Though the sky remained stagnant, we were beginning to see Sans in a completely different light.

     “Suit yourself, kid.” Sans said after a drawn-out pause. He looked up suddenly and his left eye was shining blue. It looked like a fire was lit in his eye socket, but really it was just a thin field of magic flickering there dramatically. His hand raised.

     We had far too much experience with that movement, and we instinctively jumped up. Our learned reflexes were further enforced, as bones appeared beneath us. They were only a few inches tall, and we easily cleared them unscathed. We braced for more attacks, but Sans lowered his hand and nodded to us, signaling our turn.

     We stared at him.

     **Is he going easy on us? That loser! He’s going to die, and it won’t even be fun!**

_We should just be happy he doesn’t think we’re a threat. We aren’t really as strong as we usually are._

**I’ll show him! He won’t underestimate the wrath of Chara ever again!**

_Hopefully not, because that would mean he’d still be alive after this._

     **Shut up. It’s my turn to drive, so he definitely won’t be getting away.**

There was no answer at part of us dominated the others thoughts and feelings.


End file.
